


Now we are one

by MCgraphicstyle



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Deer, Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fannibal - Freeform, FannibalFest, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Memory, Memory Palace, Murder, Murder Husbands, Music, Psychological Drama, Remember, Romance, Video, Wendigo, spoilers s03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCgraphicstyle/pseuds/MCgraphicstyle
Summary: Inspired by music: Exit music (for a film) by Rami Djawandi





	Now we are one

For those who have problems seeing the video, click on the links below

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPhUgFMWSfs)

[Youtube_Hannibal Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjvGFwvN5vTG-zdgamr8Mr2K2v0yQV1_K)

[My website](https://mcgraphicstyle.jimdo.com/artworks/video/)

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated. Thank you for watching.


End file.
